A wall is an important part of a building. It has the function of bearing, enveloping or separating space. A wall is divided by wall stress and material into bearing wall and non-bearing wall, and by wall construction mode into solid wall, sintered hollow brick wall, rowlock wall and composite wall. A curtain wall is an exterior wall envelope for buildings, which is not for load-bearing and hang up like a curtain, so it is also known as the suspended wall. The curtain wall is a common light weight wall with a decorative effect for large high-rise modern buildings. The existing curtain wall consists of a structural frame and inlaid panels as a building envelope not bearing the major structure loads and actions.
Most of the traditional walls and curtain walls are constructed separately. For example, a glass curtain wall structure is disclosed in the patent literature with Chinese application number 201110391691.9, application date Nov. 30, 2011 and publication date Jun. 13, 2012. It is specifically disclosed that all the operations are conducted outdoors, and the skeleton part of the curtain wall is formed by connection of insulated aluminum alloy vertical keel with insulated aluminum alloy horizontal keel and fixed to the major structure by connecting parts and embedded parts. Glass is fitted in the installation position formed by the skeleton part. For the curtain wall, the skeleton is fixed by the connecting parts and embedded parts, and the whole curtain wall is hung outside relative to the major structure. Therefore, the curtain wall is to be installed outdoors, causing inconvenience and unsafe installation. Although the curtain wall does not need to bear the main load, the weight of the curtain wall itself is born by the connecting parts and embedded parts. But the connecting parts and embedded parts provide lateral support for the curtain wall as cantilever supports, which might cause bending deformation and even fracture of the connecting parts and embedded parts. In case of invasion of wind, earthquake, air temperature and other natural forces, the curtain wall will lose its good stability or high safety.
For this purpose, a structure with the skeleton arranged inside the main wall has also appeared. For example, a curtain wall structure is disclosed in a patent with document number KR101215467. A curtain wall is also disclosed in a JP 2001311250A patent literature. Another wall is disclosed in a patent literature with document number CN200952216Y. Although these curtain walls or wall structures are different compared with the traditional curtain wall structures and solve some technical problems of the traditional curtain wall, the exposed skeletons demand for special materials, such as aluminum alloy, to ensure the strength and service life of the skeletons, which further results in high costs of the skeletons; if a high-strength and easily corroded material is selected, the cost will be reduced, but the skeleton would not get better protection, which might affect the service life of the wall. Meanwhile, for curtain walls in the above similar structures, the installation of the unit panels is not convenient, either.